


Conversation Time

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [59]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: The boys get an unexpected visitor.





	Conversation Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 477: Early.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Conversation Time

~

When Harry woke, bright sunlight was streaming through the window. He shifted, glancing over at Malfoy. Slowly, Harry smiled. 

Now that he knew how it felt to have Malfoy inside him, knew how to make him come, he wanted to do more, experience more of Malfoy. 

But would Malfoy want a relationship? Would things be…weird when he woke? Biting his lip, Harry thought back to earlier, remembering all they’d done.

Malfoy shifted, his eyes fluttering open. “What time is it?” he asked, yawning. 

Harry cast a Tempus Charm. “Nine,” he said. “We should get up.” 

“Up?” Malfoy snorted. “Why?” 

~

Harry rolled his eyes. Apparently the bickering wasn't going to change. “Because it’s morning! Unless you can get breakfast delivered—”

“All right.” Malfoy smirked as Harry gaped at him. 

“ _Can_ you?” Harry asked. 

Sitting up, Malfoy clapped his hands. A house-elf appeared at the foot of the bed. “Tippy, Potter and I require breakfast.” 

Tippy bowed once, then disappeared. 

Harry blinked. “How—?”

“The privilege of being me.” Malfoy collapsed onto the bed. “Now be quiet, Potter. It’s too early for conversation.” 

“Er—”

A pop indicated Tippy had returned. Unfortunately, not alone. 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy!” Narcissa Malfoy snapped. “Get up immediately!” 

~


End file.
